A datacenter typically contains a collection of computer servers and components for the management, operation and connectivity of those servers, including power management components such as automatic transfer switches. Although intended to improve the functionality and consistent operation of datacenter components, existing automatic transfer switches can fail and consume significant amounts of electrical power.